1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a module for protecting a vehicle battery from extreme high temperature conditions. The module is adapted to be mounted in the front of the engine compartment of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The battery life of present day automobiles is dependent on three primary factors: operating temperatures, depth of discharge and recharge characteristics. Recent trends in vehicle design have adversely altered the environmental conditions to which the battery is exposed. This is attributed to the increase in underhood air temperature and battery temperature due to vehicle down sizing and improvements to the vehicle aerodynamics, the additon of electrical and electronic accessory loads and the resulting increase in battery depth of discharge. In warm climates, underhood temperatures are as high as 190.degree. F. to 240.degree. F. At these temperatures the battery grids are subject to accelerated corrosion and battery water loss occurs due to electrolysis caused by an excessive charge rate and, in some instances, boiling of the water. This undercharge or overcharge condition exists if there is a difference in temperature between the voltage regulator and the battery. This discrepency between voltage regulator temperature and battery temperature occurs due to a large difference in thermal mass between the two components. During a typical daily drive cycle this temperature difference allows both undercharge and overcharge conditions to exist.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,170 issued Dec. 27, 1977 and entitled "Front Section of a Motor Vehicle, Especially of a Passenger Motor Vehicle" discloses an auxiliary component compartment which is provided at the rear of the engine space of an automobile for accomodating the auxiliary components required for the vehicle. These components are mounted within the compartment and include the expansion tank for the cooling system, a vehicle battery, a supply tank for a level regulator, a hydraulic unit for a antiblocking system, a cruise control, a dryer for the air conditioner, a brake apparatus, a tank for the windshield wiper fluid, a transistorized circuit device in the ignition coil, and a series of resistances, fuses, relay, and electronic control apparatus. These components are positioned in this space in order to clear the air space around the engine thereby creating a tunnel effect so that a cooling air stream can flow along both sides of the engine. The air is discharged through a tunnel to the exhaust catalyst located at the bottom of the engine. There is no provision in this system providing specific cooling of the auxiliary components which are affected by heat under the hood of a car.